


Quarry

by biguy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bill Is Also A Bottom, Bill's A Fucking Tease, Hickeys, Hints at nsfw themes, M/M, clueless ben, cursing, don't worry (and dont kill me) the losers are all 18, just quietly, scratches, side reddie bc fuck yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biguy/pseuds/biguy
Summary: tumblr request: need my some 18 year old so it’s not as weird to request stenbrough going to the quarry with their pals only to get teased by the hickies all over their necks and “oh my God stan why are there so many scratches on your back- never mind” from someone cause stan’s a thot but only for bill sorry if this is weird u don’t gotta write it lololol





	Quarry

It was a sunny day in Derry when the seven seniors gathered at the quarry. Being 18, they had graduation slowly creeping up on them, so they came up with a plan to hang out once more before they graduated.

The first to arrive was Richie and Beverly, who Mike then walked in on and joined in smoking weed and laughing their asses off in floating duck tubes. Next to arrive was Stan and Eddie shortly after who (surprise surprise) was wearing two fanny packs. Eddie complained about not wanting to kiss someone with weed on their breath which quickly made Richie throw the joint into the dirt and extinguish with his shoe sadly. And then last Ben and Bill rocked up greeting everyone with a hug and a fist bump.

When everyone arrived at the quarry Richie took his shirt off and threw it at Eddie’s face, who just giggled and smiled lovingly.

After Richie shed his shirt, Ben, Mike and Beverly followed suit, Richie, Mike and Ben fawning over Bev’s figure. Eddie frowned and threw his inhaler at Richie’s head and Richie laughed uncontrollably. Beverly laughed at the boys and jumped onto Ben’s back, the two running for the water and falling over almost as soon as they reached it.

Stan and Bill both took off their shirts and Bill stared proudly at the red scratches over Stan’s shoulders and down his back. Stan then turned to look at Bill and stared, horrified at the hickeys trailing from Bill’s neck to his bare chest.

“Holy fucking shit!” Richie’s voice echoed loudly.

Mike, Stan and Bill all looked at Richie. “Shit dude I could have sworn Stan was a bottom. Fuck,” Richie exclaimed.

Mike turned to look at Bill and Stan and laughed loudly. Stan looked utterly concerned while Bill looked confused.

“Pay up bitch,” Mike cackled, earning a groan from Richie.

“Hey babe can I borrow ten from ya? I’ll pay you back tomorrow, promise,” Richie asked Eddie, who was applying sunscreen to his legs, completely unfazed by the situation.

“Yeah sure. You don’t have to pay me back,” the boy said, gesturing to the fanny pack slung over his bike handle. Richie smiled and grabbed the $10 from Eddie’s fanny pack to give to Mike as Stan watched, his cheeks red at the realisation that they had a bet on who was the top and who was the bottom.

 _Like Bill could be a top._ Stan laughed internally. _He can barely even bottom._

“I have to say Stan the Man did a mighty fine job on Big Bill over there,” Richie laughed. “Eds won’t let me give him hickeys. I think he’s scared Mrs K will dismember me with her bare hands.”

They all laughed at that and Mike clapped Richie on the back.

“Wait why does Stan have scratches on his back? Is he okay? What are you guys talking about?” Ben asked from the water, looking concerned.

All six losers turned and looked at Ben until the lightbulb in his head dinged and let out an ‘oooooh’ sound. Bev laughed at the dork and splashed him in the face.

Mike tucked the ten dollar note in his trousers that were lying on the ground near his bike and everyone jumped into the quarry. Except Stan and Bill.

Stan faced the quarry and watched his friends play around in the water, the sun shining onto his pink cheeks and his curls brushed to the side from the light breeze.

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when two hands grabbed his hips.

“You okay beautiful?” Bill’s voice said lowly next to Stan’s ear, his hands pulling Stan’s marked back flush against his body. Stan stutters out a flustered ‘y-yeah’ and turned his head to the side slightly.

Bill’s hand slowly traces over Stan’s stomach and then back around to his waist.

“Well, I have to say, I think y-you look really hot with these..” Bill whispers with only single stutter and then lightly touches one of the red marks on Stan’s shoulder blade from the other night.

Stan breathes out a shaky ‘fuck’ and arches his back under his boyfriends touch. Bill grins at that and turns Stan around.

“You’re fucking killing me stop it,” Stan says shakily and glances at Bill’s blue eyes then down to his toned chest, sprinkled with red-purple marks.

Bill just smiles, lifts Stan’s chin up, leans in and captures Stan’s pink bottom lip between his teeth and pulls back, releasing it as his nails rake down Stan’s back just like it had only three nights ago in the back of Stan’s car with only the yellow glow of the street lamps illuminating them through the foggy windows.

Stan is fucking breathless as Bill looks proud of himself and jumps into the water laughing, leaving a flustered Stan clenching and unclenching his sweaty palms.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was alright  
> my tumblr: https://richiemotherfuckingtozier.tumblr.com/  
> hmu with a request if ya want


End file.
